


What A Father Does

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astral is sealed away.  Yuuma cannot kattobingu.  Someone has to lend them a hand.  What else is a father for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Father Does

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
 **Title:** What A Father Does  
 **Character:** Tskumo Kazuma  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A97, write a fic with no dialogue; Written for the Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #092, Tskumo Kazuma  
 **Summary:** Astral is sealed away. Yuuma cannot kattobingu. Someone has to lend them a hand. What else is a father for?

* * *

His son needed him. 

Travel between the human world and the Astral World wasn't easy in the slightest, not without a great deal more help than he could gather at the moment. Eliphas kept watch on him constantly. 

But if there was one thing that a Tskumo never did, it was not do something just because it was impossible. Something being called 'impossible' just meant that one needed to try a little harder. 

That was what kattobingu was all about, after all. 

So regardless of what Eliphas wanted, regardless of what anyone thought he could or couldn't do, Yuuma needed him, and Kazuma was never one to let his son go unhelped when he could do something about it. 

Eliphas had ranted more than once about that, in his high-toned, high-strung way. Kazuma let him rant about it. It gave Eliphas something to do with his time that wasn't try to lure Astral back to the Astral World and do who knew what to him to 'fix' him. 

One look at Mirai and she knew what to do as well as he did what needed to be done. This wasn't the first time that one or both of them had made a quick little trip back to the world of their birth. They couldn't stay long, no matter how much they wanted to. Not yet, anyway. Not until everything had been put right between the three worlds. 

That would be Yuuma's job, of course. Kazuma could not have been prouder of the boy if he'd made a special effort to be. 

He did make an effort, though. Why not be prouder? 

That would be for another time. Mirai distracted Eliphas, slipping and dancing through the dying Astral World to get his attention. It wouldn't always work, since Eliphas kept most of his attention on Kazuma between the two of them. But this time it did and Kazuma did what he needed to do. 

It was easier to do it like this, to find his way into the Emperor's Key and find where Astral was. Parting the barriers between the worlds all the way to Earth would do more than catch Eliphas's attention; it would also alert the Barians that something was going on in the Astral World. They would pay far more attention than they needed to if they saw that. 

Yuuma wasn't ready to deal with them yet. He still needed to grow and learn so much more. So Kazuma would do what he could to protect his son until he didn't need to be protected anymore. 

So he slipped into the cracks, walked into the Emperor's Key, wanted to peek just a little and see his son, who likely couldn't even remember him now, not with the loss of his kattobingu spirit. But he knew that wouldn't last much longer. He knew what he needed to do. 

It was a father's job to take care of his son, and Kazuma had always been very good at his job. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
